How the story goes (Dramione Fanfic)
by Rannielle Malfoy
Summary: Hidupku sebelumnya seperti air danau yang tenang, tapi setelahdia menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapanku, semua seakan bergeser. Dunia ku berubah dan segala hal yang ada di dalamnya menjadi lebih rumit. Ia itu lelaki ferret memuakan, mesum, angkuh, menyebalkan walaupun yah dia cukup pintar dan hell yah tampan...
1. Chapter 1

Ini fanfic Dramione pertama saya. Sebenernya agak repot sih publish ff di sini. Tapi saya pengen coba, karena selama ini cuman jadi reader doang jadi pengen punya akun sendiri dan publish cerita Dramione di sini. Gue harap cerita ini gak aneh - aneh banget, soalnya gue masih sangat amatir dalam dunia tulis menulis.

Summary :

_Hidupku baik-baik saja sebelum aku mengenalnya, tapi setelah pria berkepala pirang itu menunjukan batang hidungnya di hadapanku, semua seakan bergeser. Dunia ku berubah dan segala hal yang ada di dalamnya menjadi lebih rumit. Ia itu lelaki ferret memuakan, mesum, angkuh, menyebalkan walaupun yah dia cukup pintar dan hell yah tampan...aku benci mengakui ini. Lalu hal yang terburuk dari semua itu adalah ketika aku terpilih menjadi ketua murid putri, jabatan yang selalu aku impikan yang sayangnya hancur ketika ku tahu ia yang menjadi partnerku. Dan sejak itulah ketenangan menjadi hal yang sangat langka bagiku, dan baginya juga. _

Chapter 1

Hermione berjalan menuju ruang asmara ketua murid dengan gontai, rasanya ia lelah sekali. Seakan semua beban dipundaknya itu terasa menumpuk. Seharian ini banyak sekali tugas yang harus ia kerjakan, belum lagi dengan status barunya sebagai ketua murid wanita membuat bebannya serasa makin bertumpuk berkali-kali lipat. Sekarang ia bukan hanya mengurusi urusannya sendiri, tapi ia juga harus mengurusi masalah murid-murid bandel di Hogwarts yang sangat menganggu ketertiban sekolah itu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan para murid Slytherin.

Hermione selalu dibuat kewalahan oleh sikap mereka. Apalagi dengan Draco si Pangeran Slytherin yang sekarang menjadi partnernya.

Sudah, tamatlah riwayat gadis itu.

Hermione memang membenci Draco, ralat, ia memang sangat amat membenci makhluk pirang itu. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau teryata tinggal satu asrama dengannya membuat Hermione sangat frustasi. Pria itu bukan hanya berisik dan mengganggu, tapi ia amat menyebalkan. Mungkin Hermione masih bisa menerima sikap Draco yang semena-mena padanya, tapi yang sangat menganggunya adalah ketika pria sok tampan itu menyeludupkan gadis-gadis Hogwarts ke kamarnya dan memulai aksi mesumnya itu. Itu menjijikan sungguh. Hermione hampir tiap malam tidak bisa tidur tenang dan selalu mimpi buruk karena hal itu. Dan itu yang kepalanya terasa berat sekarang. Ia kelelahan, ia stress, frustasi dan kurang tidur dan hal itu karena pria itu, pria neraka itu. Draco Hell Malfoy.

"Albus Dumbeldore." ucap Hermione dan seketika pintu lukisan asrama ketua murid itu terbuka.

Gadis itu berjalan masuk menuju ke kamarnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang tengah bergumul di sofa ruang tengah asrama ketua murid, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco sialaln itu. Hermione selalu berpikir kenapa pria seperti dia bisa menjadi ketua murid. Bahkan masih banyak kandidat yang jauh lebih pantas darinya, Harry misalnya. Draco bahkan tak ada ada baik-baiknya sama sekali selain wajahnya yang yah cukup lumayan.

"Potong 50 poin Asrama Slytherin dan Ravenclaw karena berbuat tidak senonoh di tempat umum, dan kau Malfoy, detensi denganku besok jam 5 pagi di perpustakaan." ucap Hermione dingin dan tegas. Wajahnhya memandang kearah Draco dan wanita yang duduk disamping pria itu dengan wajah muak dan datar.

Draco melepas pelukannnya pada wanita yang tengah duduk di pangkunya dan menatap Hermione dengan wajah tampannya yang memuakan.

"Kau tak bisa memberikanku detensi seenaknya padaku, aku ini ketua murid, dan aku punya hak yang sama denganmu!" ucap Draco dingin tapi sangat jelas pria itu tidak senang karena Hermione telah menggangu aktivitasnya. Pria itu mengancingkan kancing baju nya dan menyuruh gadis yang tadi bergumul dengannya itu untuk pergi. Gadis itu merenggut, menatap Hermione sinis kemudian berjalan keluar ruang asrama ketua murid dengan wajah kesal.

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu ketua murid setelah kau melakukan hal menjijikan itu Malfoy?Apa kau tak punya malu, ha?Aku sudah muak dengan sikap mu itu, _be mature_ Malfoy!" bentak Hermione kesal.

Draco bangkit dari sofa nya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione, pria itu tersenyum sinis kemudian menatap Hermione dengan wajah angkuhnya yang sangat mengganggu dan mengintimidasi itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu hal menjijikan padahal kau sendiri belum belum pernah mencobanya, Granger." bisik Draco di telinga gadis berambut ikal itu, dan Hermione sangat menyesali rambutnya yang terikat keatas, karena dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan napas Draco dengan jelas ditelinganya dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, sial. Ia tak pernah berdiri sedekat ini dengan seorang pria dan jelas sekali ia sangat terganggu dengan sikap pria aristokrat itu.

"Malfoy," ucap Hermione penuh penekanan.

"Menjauh dariku, sekarang atau aku akan memotong 100 poin asramamu karena bertindak kurang ajar padaku." Geram Hermione.

Draco tersenyum sinis, menatap Hermione seolah ancaman gadis itu hanya sebuah lelucon.

"Cobalah kalau kau berani, Granger." tantang Draco, pria itu malah mendorong tubuh gadis itu kebelakang, Hermione tak sempat berontak, hingga akhirnya gadis itu terjebak antara Draco dan tembok di belakangnya.

"Malfoy, jangan membuatku murka! atau aku akan mengutukmu sekarang juga!" geram Hermione.

"Coba saja kalau bisa,Granger."

Hermione meraba saku jubahnya, tapi ia tak menemukan tongkatnya disana.

Wajahnya memucat.

Lalu ia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum menyebalkan kearahnya.

"Mencari ini Granger?" Draco mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi, Hermione menatap pria itu marah lalu kemudian berjinjit berusaha merampas tongkat yang dipegang Draco, tapi apalah daya tubuh Draco memang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

"Malfoy berikan itu padaku sekarang!" teriak Hermione kesal.

Dan dengan mudahnya, lelaki sialan itu malah melempar tongkat Hermione ke sudut ruangan dan memojokan gadis itu di dinding.

Draco menatap mata coklat madu itu dengan tatapan intens, membuat seketika Hermione hanyut dalam iris mata kelabu pria itu. Kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini?Astaga Hermione, demi celana dalam Merlin. Ini Draco Malfoy, pria albino, ferret sialan yang sudah menganggu hidupmu sejak ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di Hogwarts.

Draco memajukan wajahnya, membuat Hermione refleks menutup matanya.

Diam-diam Draco tersenyum melihat sikap Hermione. Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan sungguh dan ia sangat suka menggoda Granger, mempermalukan gadis itu dan membuat pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

Kemudian tanpa diduga Draco berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu tanpa rasa bersalah, Hermione membuka matanya. Wajahnya memerah sangat. Ia marah, kesal, malu sekaligus saat itu. Lelaki itu telah mempermainkannya. Draco telah membuatnya mati kutu, menyiksa jiwa raga dan batinnya. Ia tak tahu apa alasan paling logis dengan dicipatakannya pria itu ke dunia. Ia itu egois, angkuh, playboy, tak punya hati. Seandainya Hermione bisa ia tak ingin hidup satu planet dengan pria itu, ia hanya ingin jauh-jauh dari Draco yang selalu membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun, membuat kepalanya sakit dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Malam itu Hermione bangun dari tidur siangnya yang teryata terlalu lama dengan kepala yang sakit luar biasa, hidung yang tersumbat dan pikirian yang kacau. Gadis itu tampak berantakan, rambut ikalnya tergerai berantakan, matanya tampak seperti mata panda dengan lingkaran hitam yang melingkar tebal disana. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tadi saat selesai pelajaran, ia langsung naik ke asramanya karena tidak enak badan dan tanpa terasa ia telah tertidur disana seharian bahkan sekarang sudah hampir pukul 8 dan ia melupakan makan siang dan malamnya.

Sudah dua hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, pikirannya kacau, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

Tugas-tugas esainya terlantar, bahkan Harry dan Ron sering bertanya kenapa Hermione selalu bersikap uringan-uringan sekarang.

Dan semua itu karena orang itu, ferret sialan itu, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, apa kau di dalam?"

Dengan setenah kesadarannya Hermione masih mendengar dan hafal betul suara siapa itu. Tapi ia tak bergeming.

Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun, terlebih dengan orang yang menjadi alasan semua masalahnya itu.

"Professor McGonnal menyuruhku membawa mu ke ruangannya,boleh aku masuk?untuk rapat prefek minggu depan,Granger." Ujar Draco dengan nada janggal. Terdengar sedikit nada khawatir disana.

Hermione tetap tak bergeming, rasanya untuk bergerak saja susah, apalagi berbicara. Matanya saja terasa berat untuk di buka

"Baiklah, aku masuk Granger.." gumam Draco lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan sekali ayunan pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Draco berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ranjang gadis itu, dilihatnya gadis itu terbaring dengan tenang dan berantakan disana.

Wajahnya pucat, sepertinya gadis itu sakit. Draco menghampirinya, menatap wajah Hermione dengan wajah datar.

"Gadis bodoh..." gumamnya pelan.

Draco duduk ditepi ranjang gadis itu, entah apa yang merasuki pria itu saat dengan sendirinya tangan pria itu terulur keatas dahi gadis itu.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya, menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh Hermione sangat panas dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya panik.

Pria itu berniat membawa Hermione ke Hospital Wings, tapi ia lupa bahwa Madam Pomprey sedang berkunjung ke Hungaria dan tidak ada disana.

Jadi tidak ada cara lain lagi sekarang, ia harus merawat gadis itu sendiri. Dan mungkin cara ini akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Karena jika Hermiione sadar nanti dan menyadari Draco mengobatinya dengan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa diterima oleh gadis itu.

Tapi bagaimanapun ia harus melakukan ini, atau mungkin sakitnya akan lebih parah lagi.

Perlahan Draco melepaskan seragam gadis itu, ia tahu ini mungkin akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyiksanya tapi demi Hermione, ia harus melawan hasrat kelelakiannya dan ia yakin itu tidak akan mudah.

Terlebih jika kau seorang Draco Malfoy.

Pagi itu Hermione merasa kepalanya tidak begitu pusing lagi, dan badannya pun mulai merasa hangat dan nyaman. Bahkan ia merasa sangat lebih baik sekarang sekarang. Seakan ia tengah tidur dipelukan ayahnya saat itu. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Lalu perlahan Hermione membuka kelopak matanya, dan hal pertama yang dirasakannya adalah bahwa ia sedang ada dalam pelukan seseorang.

Refleks gadis itu membelalakan matanya, ia dipeluk seseorang?

Astaga, ini pasti ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

Hermione mengerjap lagi, demi memastikan ini hanya mimpi gadis itu mencubit pipinya dan rasanya sakit.

Tidak, tidak, ini pasti mimpi.

Tak mungkin ini kenyataan, bagaimana bisa?

Perlahan Hermione mendongak, menatap orang yang memeluknya itu.

Seketika napasnya terhenti, tidak ini pasti mimpi.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak.

Hermione memucat di tempatnya saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu tak memakai pakaian apapun selain dalaman yang masih tergantung disana.

Kemudian seakan kesialannya belum berakhir, orang yang memeluknya itu teryata Malfoy! MERLIN, CABUT NYAWAKU meraung tak terima.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Refleks Hermione menjerit histeris kemudian ia menarik selimut sampai kewajahnya, menutupi tubuhnya yang setengah topless itu.

Wajahnya memerah, ia malu, marah,kesal.

Semuanya campur aduk dalam benaknya.

Apa yang dilakukan ferret sialan itu padanya? Ia pasti sudah gila.

Hermione bersumpah bahwa ia akan mengutuk Draco atau sekalian membunuhnya dengan memutilasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

Pria berwajah tampan itu mengerang pelan, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia nampak terganggu dengan jeritan Hermione yang bisa dikatakan memekan telinga itu.

"Granger, berhentilah teriak. Ini masih pagi buta, bodoh!" umpat lelaki itu tanpa dosa

.Draco benar-benar belum menyadari semua ini. Apa mungkin ia teralu bodoh untuk menyadari situasi rumit itu?

Hermione melongo parah, menatap Draco dengan wajah tak Merlin shake. Ia mungkin harus menguliti pria itu sekarang.

"Dasar pria brengsek!" teriak Hermione kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga gadis itu menendang perut Draco hingga lelaki itu jatuh terjungkal kesamping tempat tidur Hermione.

"Aw,shit!" umpat Draco. Lelaki bangun dan menatap Hermione dengan wajah kesal.

"Granger, inikah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah merawatmu semalaman? Dengan menendang perutnya hingga ia jatuh terjungkal ke bawah,ha?" Draco menatap Hermione kesal.

"Apa aku tuli Malfoy?Kau bilang apa?Merawatku semalaman?Merawat apa! Kau malah sudah berbuat tidak senonoh padaku! Kau telah dengan lancang masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin, tidur dan membuka pakaianku seenaknya! Kau pikit aku apa,ha? Aku bukan seperti jalang-jalangmu yang bisa kau pakai seenakmu, sialan. Dasar pria mesum,brengsek! Aku membencimu Malfoy! Pergilah ke neraka,brengsek!" teriak Hermione marah.

Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis, sebelumnya Hermione tidak pernah berkata kasar pada siapapun bahkan pada gadis-gadis Slytherin yang sering mengganggunya.

Ia selalu bersikap tenang dan terkendali. Tapi kali ini sungguh, pria Malfoy itu sudah sangat keterlaluan dan ia tak bisa menerimanya.

Ia bersumpah ia akan membunuh ferret sialan itu.

"Granger, dengarkan aku..."

"Dengarkan apalagi?Pergi. Aku muak melihatmu, kau menjijikan. Pergi!" teriak Hermione.

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja, membasahi pipinya.

Hermione menangis, merasa semua ini tidak adil harus dia? Ketika ada ratusan gadis Hogwarts yang rela melemparkan tubuhnya untuk Malfoy, kenapa harus dia?

"Granger, ini tidak seperti yang kau , aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun yang kau pikirkan dalam otak kecil kotormu itu." Draco mengusap pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut dengan gerakan yang sangat tenang. Ia tidak tahu kalau niat baiknya itu malah membuat gadis Grynffindor itu salah paham dan murka padanya. Well, sepertinya ia sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam berbuat hal baik.

Hermione menunduk terdiam ditempatnya, gadis itu tampak sedikit terisak dan itu membuat Draco merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu, semalam aku memanggilmu karena McGonnal memanggil kau agar ke ruangannya bersamaku untuk membicarakan rapat preefek, tapi setelah beberapa kali ku panggil, kau tak menyahut. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaanmu dan teryata kau hampir mati semalam, kau demam parah. Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke Hospital Wings, jadi aku berinisiatif mengobatimu dengan cara yang pernah diajarkan Narsisca cara itu sedikit mengganggumu tapi itu bekerja dengan baik. Aku bahkan harus berjaga semalaman, memelukmu agar keringatmu keluar dan demammu turun. Setelah semua itu kau masih saja salah paham Granger, dewasa lah. " Jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione masih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan curiga, seolah pria itu menjelaskan hal yang paling tidak masuk akal di dunia.

"Mengobatiku dengan menelanjangiku begitu?" sindir Hermione sarkastik.

"Okay, Granger. Aku memang membuka pakaianmu, tapi itu untuk kebaikanmu. Seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan tadi, aku harus memelukmu tanpa pakaian agar panasmu menurun dan keringat mu keluar, jadi rasa sakitmu itu berkurang. Kau malah menuduhku yang benar-benar tersinggung sungguh. " ujar Draco.

Hermione hanya menunduk,malu.

Wajahnya memerah lagi,perasaannya campur aduk.

Hingga ia sendiri tak yakin apa yang tengah dirasakannya ssekarang.

"Aku memang lelaki brengsek Granger, tapi aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada gadis sepertimu terlebih ketika kau sendiri sedang sakit. _Im not physico rapping_" ujar Draco serius.

"Selain itu, tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Aku seperti memeluk sapu semalaman. Dadamu saja tak lebih besar dari dada anak tahun ke 4 _Granger, You're not my type_." celetuk Draco yang sontak membangkitkan kembali emosi Hermione yang sempat surut tadi.

"Malfoy, keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga atau akan ku kutuk ku jadi ferret,selamanya!" bentak Hermione.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani, aku yakin bahkan keluar dari selimut tebal itu saja kau tak akan berani Granger. Apalagi mengutukku, Granger si dada rata?" goda Draco.

Hermione menggeram, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Ferret sialan! keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" teriak Hermione sembari melempari Draco dengan bantal miliknya.

Draco hanya bisa menjauh, menghindari timpukan bantal dari Hermione hingga akhirnya lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Samar - samar Hermione masih bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan Draco di luar sana.

Itu membuatnya kembali kesal sungguh.

Kemudian mengetahui semua kebenaran yang mau tak mau Hermione percaya pada Draco, ia menghela napas lega, dan ini benar-benar pagi yang terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Gadis itu melilitkan selimut tebal dibadannya, kemudian berjalan untuk mengunci kamarnya.

Lain kali ia tak boleh lupa mengunci kamarnya lagi atau hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi, terlebih ketika gadis itu masih tinggal satu asrama dengan Malfoy itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setelah melewati kondisi yang sangat suram pagi itu, Hermione berniat masuk ke kelas ramuan Profesor Snape sekarang.

Ia merasa sudah cukup baikan.

Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tidak masuk , karena kejadian pagi tadi, Hermione jadi sedikit terlambat masuk ke kelas ramuan itu.

Terlihat dari semua bangku yang sekarang hampir sudah terisi semua.

Hermione melihat ke arah teman-teman Gryffindornya, Harry dan Ron tersenyum meminta maap padanya, karena sejujurnya mereka tidak tahu kalau Hermione akan masuk kelas pagi pikir gadis itu masih terbaring sakit di asramanya, karena mereka dengar dari Malfoy bahwa putri Grynffindor itu mengalami demam tinggi semalam.

Hermione balas tersenyum dan mengisayaratkan pada temannya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Walalupun sejujurnya ia agak sedikit kecewa.

Lalu, pandangannya beralih ke meja paling belakang. Ada satu bangku kosong disana, tapi Hermione ragu apakah ia harus duduk disana atau tidak. Ia tidak masalah dengan letak bangku itu, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah orang yang duduk manis disana. Orang yang membuat paginya berantakan,ralat bukan hanya paginya tapi hidupnya juga, ia orang yang sangat ingin ia hindari, Draco Malfoy. Pria itu tengah duduk tenang disana, ia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu bahkan sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Hermione di kelas itu.

Kemudian seakan takdir tak pernah memihak padanya, profesor Snape yang terkenal sangat killer dan membosankan itu datang dan menatap tajam ke arah Hermione yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang kelas.

Hermione menghela napas, ia tak punya pilihan.

Jadi mau tak mau Hermione bergegas menuju bangku paling belakang itu. Dengan gugup ia duduk disana dengan sangat perlahan, disamping pria itu. Untungnya Malfoy sedang tidak duduk bergerombol dengan teman-teman Slytherinnya,setidaknya hal itu membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega. Karena berurusan dengan satu Slytherin saja sudah sangat merepotkan. Dan keberuntungan lainnya adalah Malfoy yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya, karena biasanya jika mereka bertemu atau berpapasan, pasti Draco akan langsung mengganggunya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dimana pun itu.

Hermione kemudian berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan pria itu, ia mengeluarkan perkamen dan tintanya.

Gadis itu menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan profesor Snape yang tengah menerangkan materi dengan nada menoton dan membosankan dengan wajah serius. Sementara ia tak mendengar suara lelaki disebelahnya bergeming sejak tadi . Seperti yang sudah ia jelaskan tadi, ini sangat aneh. Biasanya Malfoy tidak akan diam saja jika berada disampingnya, pria itu akan sebisa mungkin membuat kegaduhan atau keributan yang akan membuat Hermione jengkel,tidak nyaman, terganggu atau marah saat itu juga.

Hermione melirik kesampingnya, hanya ingin memastikan keberadaan makhluk pirang platina itu.

Lalu kemudian gadis itu tertegun seketika, melihat Draco, musuh bubuyutannya itu tertidur pulas diatasmejanya.

Wajahnya tampak begitu lelah, dan ada lingkaran hitam di mata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Hermione teringat kembali akan kejadian tadi pagi, tentang penjelasan Draco yang merawatnya semalaman.

Apa karena itu Draco tertidur di kelas sekarang? Berarti semua perkataannya tadipagi itu benar.

Seketika terselip sedikit rasa bersalah dibenak Hermione, jika itu memang benar berarti ia sudah bersikap keterlaluan padanya.

Mungkin ia harus memikirkan ide untuk meminta maap pada Draco. Walau ia tahu mungkin itu bukan ide yang terbaik.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

Draco POV

Aku menatap diriku dicermin besar yang tergantung di dinding kamar ku, aku yakin aku tampan, kaya raya, pintar, kharismatik dan hampir seluruh siswi di Hogwarts bertekuk lutut padaku. Bahkan hanya dengan senyumku saja, mereka akan jatuh cinta dan rela memberikan apapun padaku. Yah, memang terdengar murahan tapi itulah kenyataanya. Aku selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ku inginkan, aku selalu mengendalikan para wanita sesukaku dan mereka tak akan pernah menolak. Aku ini selalu jadi yang terbaik, dalam hal apapun.

Kemudian dia datang, sejak pertama kali aku menginjakan kakiku di Hogwarts 5 tahun lalu ia sudah menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Tatapan yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari gadis manapun di tak paham apa yang membuatnya begitu membeciku. Ketika gadis-gadis lain sibuk mencari perhatianku, ia akan menjauh dan mengabaikanku. Ketika semua gadis memuja-muja ketampananku, ia menghina ku dan berkata bahwa wajahku tak lebih baik dari wajah para trolls. Ia selalu membuatku kesal, membuat ku merasa terhina, membuat ku merasa diabaikan. Dia itu sisi lain dari duniaku.

Granger tak pernah bisa melihatku seperti gadis lain melihatku, jangankan terpesona pada ketampananku, melirikku saja ia tidak pernah sudi. Dia tidak tahu betapa ia telah menyiksa batinku selama ini, aku sangat menginginkannya melebihi apapun di dunia ini tapi dia tak pernah menginginkanku sebesar aku mengingikannya. Natal 5 tahun lalu adalah awal dari segalanya, awal dari perasaan yang tak akan pernah terbalas ini.

Granger selalu menganggapku pria brengsek, ia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan jijik seakan aku adalah kotoran di matanya. Bahkan setelah aku merawatnya semalaman sampai aku sendiri demam, jangankan berterima kasih, ia malah menendang perutku dan memaki ku tanpa memikirkan betapa tersiksanya aku menahan diriku sendiri ketika aku harus berpelukan dengannya semalaman tanpa pakaian. Aku berjuang sangat keras menahan hasrat dalam diriku untuk tidak berbuat hal yang tidak ia inginkan, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi jangankan memikirkan hal itu, Granger bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memikirkanku, sekalipun.

Aku menghela napas lelah, kemudian dengan terseok-seok berjalan menuju ranjangku. Ini baru pukul 8 malam tapi rasanya aku sudah sangat lelah setelah seharian tadi berlatih Quiditch di lapangan, tubuhku bahkan terasa memar dibeberapa bagian karena si otak udang Weasley itu menabraku hingga aku jatuh dari sapu terbangku, dan ia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Untung hanya kakiku yang saja akan kubuat perhintungan dengannya nanti.

Aku baru saja hendak memejamkan mataku ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Malfoy? kau ada di dalam?" Itu suara Granger.

Demi Salazar Slytherin itu suara Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy, kau di dalam?Ini aku, Granger." Suaranya begitu merdu, jika aku harus mati sekarang aku tidak apa-apa, asal bisa mendengar suara itu memanggilku terus, aku rela.

Kurasa aku mulai berlebihan sekarang.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Aku akan..."

"Ada apa Granger?" Aku membuka pintu kamarku cepat -cepat, menatap Hermione yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarku lengkap dengan piyama tidur dan wajah gugupnya.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin minta maaf." ucapnya gugup.

Aku tak pernah melihat Granger begitu gugup, sungguh ia tampak manis.

"Sayang sekali Granger, tapi aku menolak permintaan maaf sudah seharian, dan kau baru sadar dan meminta maaf. Kau sungguh keterlaluan." ucapku dengan nada datar.

Sungguh aku hanya bercanda mengatakan itu, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Granger merenggut,

"Yasudah terserah kau saja Malfoy, yang penting aku sudah minta maaf padamu." ucap Hermione acuh.

Ketika gadis keras kepala itu hendak berbalik, aku menahan tangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat memeluk Granger dari belakang.

Seketika harum tubuh Granger menyerbak dihidungku, wanginya begitu memabukan membuatku rasanya ingin terus mendekapnya seperti ini.

"Malfoy..." geram Hermione.

"Hn-" aku hanya berdeham pelan, dengan sengaja kutenggelamkan wajahku ditengkuknya.

"Malfoy, aku baru saja meminta maaf padamu. Jangan membuatku menyesali perkataanku dan cepat lepaskan aku." pintanya.

"Hn-" lagi-lagi aku hanya bergumam.

Aku hanya ingin mengetes kesabarannya.

"Malfoy.."

"Hn-"

"Lepaskan."

"Hn-"

"Kau tuli ya, kubilang lepaskan." geram Hermione.

"Hn-" lagi - lagi aku hanya berdeham pelan.

Kemudian hening.

"Awww, shit Granger!" refleks aku melepaskan pelukanku pada menendang keras kakiku, tepat di kaki ku yang memar dan kau tau bagaimana rasanya, Sungguh.

Memilukan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, lepaskan. Tapi kau tak mau jangan salahkan aku. Aku datang kesini dengan baik-baik tapi kau selalu membuatnya rumit." ucap Granger dengan nada tak berdosa.

Aku menatap gadis itu sebal, bukan karena ia menedang tulang keringku tapi ketidak pekaannya itu selalu membuatku uring-uringan.

Aku bersandar ke pintu dibelakangku dan merosot begitu saja. Aku menarik celana trainingku ke atas dan melihat memar di kakiku yang semakin membiru .

Tadinya memar ini sudah agak baikan, tapi karena gadis Gryffindor ini, memarnya memburuk lagi.

Sekilas ku lihat Hermione menatapku dengan wajah khawatir, walaupun ia berusaha keras usahanya itu gagal total. Lalu ketika aku mendongak kearahnya ia pura-pura tak melihatku bahkan ia pura-pura melihat kearah lain, dan entah kenapa itu membuatku menyeringai.

"Malfoy apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Granger kemudian.

"Tidak setelah kau menendang kakiku yang memar, Granger. Dan aku berterima kasih berkat kau, sekarang memarku tambah parah." ujarku sarkastik.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku, siapa suruh kau memeluk ku seenaknya. Kau pikir aku ini boneka,ha?" ucap Granger kesal kembali.

Sungguh, emosinya gampang sekali terpancing.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boneka." ucapku membela diri.

"Tapi kau memperlakukan ku begitu, tidak bukan cuman aku. Tapi kau memperlakukan semua wanita seperti boneka. Kau memeluk mereka seenaknya, menidurinya dan mempermainkannya lalu ketika kau bosan kau akan membuangnya begitu saja. Tapi mereka terlalu bodoh sampai mau menanggapimu, tapi aku berbeda Malfoy. Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ada dalam dirimu, tidak sedikitpun." ujar menatapku tajam, seakan memohok ku dengan perkataannya.

"Granger, mungkin kau benar. Aku memang memperlakukan semua wanita itu seperti boneka, tapi tidak dengan kau. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu." ucapku jujur.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gadis itu memutar matanya, ia tampak tak percaya. Tak bisakah ia melihat kejujuran di mataku? Apa ia terlalu naif untuk menyadarinya?

"Aku serius Granger, maaf kalau selama ini aku memperlakukan mu seperti tak bermaksud, aku hanya..." perkataanku menggantung, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menyelesaikan kalimat ini. Aku tak tahu akan bagaimana reaksi Granger kalau ia tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya.

Mungkin gadis itu akan muntah, atau pingsan bisa juga. Yang terburuk mungkin ia bisa kejang-kejang kemudian.

"Aku hanya?" Granger mengulangi perkataanku yang menggantung tadi.

Aku mendengus, kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Lupakanlah, lagipula itu tidak penting." Aku bangkit, kemudian menyeret kakiku paksa dan masuk kedalam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu memar di kaki ku tak berasa apa-apa dibandingkan luka yang Granger buat di hatiku.

Tak pernahkah gadis itu berpikir apa yang membuatku brengsek seperti ini? Apa yang membuatku memperlakukan semua gadis seperti boneka, apa yang membuatku bersikap brengsek pada semua gadis dan terus menerus mengganggunya, itu karena...

Aku mencintainya.

Aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatiannya.

Dan masalahnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap pada orang yang kita cintai, bagaimana membuatnya sadar bahwa aku mencintainya, bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaan sialan ini padanya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan gadis rambut semak itu mulai mengusik ketenangan hidup dan jiwaku, sejak kapan ia selalu datang dan mengganggu sekaligus menghiasi mimpi-mimpiku, mungkin juga sejak natal kali itu, aku tak tahu kenapa ia selalu hadir disetiap hal yang kupikirkan. Aku tak tahu apapun, selain kenyataan bahwa aku Draco Lucius Malfoy mencintai Hermione Jean Granger dengan sangat buruk.


End file.
